hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5257 (16th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot Sinead tries on a sari for the engagement party and dances with the Maaliks and Hannah. One of the boys outside The Teahouse hand Mercedes a flyer for a "family day". She scrunches it up and throws it at him, and hurriedly takes Bobby away. Ste practices his speech. Ste says that he's ready to do whatever it takes. Jonny tries to calm Ste's nerves. Stuart tells Ste that if he can't remember what to say, then speak from the heart. Misbah asks Sinead if she minds them having a bit of their tradition at her engagement party. Sinead assures her that she doesn't and loves the sari. Sinead tells Sami that she likes the idea of Azim and Aunty Kameela taking over the planning of the party. Azim points out that Diane isn't attending and Sami tells her that it's not too late to change. Sinead says that she definitely doesn't want Diane coming. James confiscates technology from Juliet and tells her that he wants to know where she is at every minute of everyday. James explodes at Marnie when she suggests that James is going too far. James tells Marnie and Juliet that she has to speak to a councillor. Juliet asks for Marnie's help to make things better. Ste delivers a speech as Jack and Oscar arrive at The Teahouse. Three people walk out in disgust after hearing racist comments being made by Ste, Jonny and other members in the audience. Jack is also furious and he makes Oscar sit outside. Ste ends up making a speech off by heart. Jack is horrified by Ste's words and the audience reaction. Jack explodes at Ste and everyone in the audience. Jack warns Ste that the community won't stand for their racism. He leaves as everyone applauds Ste. Azim enquires to Diane about hiring out The Hutch for Sami and Sinead's party. Diane and Finn are shocked to learn that Sami and Sinead are engaged. Some of the people who attended the family day at The Teahouse tell Ste that his speech was great. One man asks for a selfie from him. Stuart and Jonny watch as more people want selfies with him and decide to let him in on their plan. D.I. Malton manages to get a photo of Ste. Ste finds Sinead and Sinead is cold towards him. He is shocked when she tells him that Finn is back. Diane tells Finn that they can't hold the engagement party at The Hutch but Finn suggests that the party could get them to reconcile. Sinead tells Ste that she doesn't hate him, she hates what he stands for. Ste asks Sinead where she is staying and suggests that he stays with them, but she reveals that she's staying with Sami. They argue and Ste threatens to fight for custody. She mocks him and reveals that she and Sami are engaged. Sinead explodes when Ste begins to get violent and tells him that as far as she is concerned, he isn't Hannah's father. She threatens to drag him to every court in England and expose him as "the racist piece of work" he is. Bobby surprises Mercedes with "a day at the beach" - folding chairs and a portable sand pit by the pond. Bobby asks Mercedes why she and Sylver haven't had kids. Azim shows Sinead and Sami the centrepieces for the party and reveals that he has booked The Hutch. Sinead is upset and walks off. Juliet gives Mandy a list of things she has done to Brooke and apologises to Nancy, unaware that Brooke is listening in. Juliet admits to being jealous of Brooke and when Brooke makes her presence known, Juliet apologises to her directly. Brooke tells Juliet that she can't forgive her. Sinead confronts Diane and Sinead is even more furious to learn that Finn has been helping her. Finn tells Sinead that she's punishing the wrong person. Sinead tells Diane that she will not be attending their wedding until Finn is gone. Ste worries to Jonny and Stuart about losing Hannah and that Sami has Sinead brainwashed. Stuart tells Ste that they plan on carrying out "direct action" at the empty Dee Valley East Community Centre tomorrow, as that's where a group of Muslims meet up. Ste tells them to count him in. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Oscar Osborne - Noah Holdsworth *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *D.I. Malton - Laura Medforth *Barry - Ant Bacon Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019